Hinata's Demands
by Fushigi Doll
Summary: A high fever caused Hinata to have a slight change in behavior—she demands. Her errand runner? Hyuuga Neji


**A/N: Guess what? I thought about this while I was…taking a bath! Yay! Who would've thought? This is NejiHina fanfic, 'kay? And also, for those readers that reads my other story "I Won't Say (I'm in Love)", I think I'll be on hiatus for the meantime. I have a fever as of the moment and I'm just writing this one to get it off of my aching head.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto **

**Hinata's Demands**

* * *

He knew he shouldn't worry too much. It was just a small and common thing to happen to every normal human being. It was something everyone experiences every once in a while.

Yeah…once in a while.

He just has to take a deep breath and relax. Yes, that's it. Breathe and relax…

Perfect! It's working!

…until the door opened.

"HOW IS HINATA-SAMA?!" Hyuuga Neji unintentionally shouted as soon as he whirled around to face a medic-nin.

Yeah…he's Hyuuga Neji.

A Hyuuga branch member well-known for being cool, calm and collected 24/7 had just shouted at the unsuspecting medic-nin. Not to mention, he was staring intently with a face looking so much like a paranoid madman at the poor guy who had, in turn, gravely mistaken it for a glare.

As realization dawned on him, Neji immediately composed himself. After clearing his throat, he said, now in a calm Neji manner, "I wish to know the condition of Hinata-sama."

This snapped the medic-nin back to his business. He lightly shook his head and gave Neji a curt nod before explaining, "Hyuuga Hinata has a high fever. But do not worry too much. With adequate rest, two weeks at the least, and proper intake of the prescribed medicines and she'll be good as new."

Neji let it all sink in and he nodded his head in understanding.

"Just…" the medic paused and frowned at nothing in particular. "Just one warning though." Neji eyed him curiously and he continued, "Due to her high fever, Hyuuga Hinata seemed to have—uh—slight change in her behavior."

"Slight change?" Neji repeated, a bit incredulous.

The medic nodded his head. "She seemed to be a bit more…demanding."

"What are you trying to imply?" Neji asked him.

"What I mean is, whoever is to look after Hyuuga Hinata must answer to her _every _command" he answered. When Neji started to open his mouth to ask again, he cut him off by saying, "Or else she won't recover quickly. Attending to the demands of a sick person is the most basic thing in taking care of them. If you want her recover fast, do this one favor for her."

Neji was speechless. What did he mean by "every command"? This was ridiculous! This was the first time Hyuuga Neji had heard of such a thing!

But then again, the words of the medic made sense. He was worried for his cousin. He didn't want her to suffer for long just because of some annoying fever. If obeying her was the only way she could heal fast, he was going to do it. And he was _very _determined to do so until Hinata recovers.

The medic-nin had already left. Neji marched his way inside Hinata's room, making sure not to make any noise that could wake his cousin. He sat down on the bed beside Hinata's sleeping form and took the time to check her.

Her long midnight hair spilled on her lavender pillow and above her head. Her eyelashes fluttered ever so slightly every time she breathes in. Her face was a little red from the fever but at least she looked at peace. Her breathing, though at first seemed slow and steady, was a little fast.

The thought that she hadn't planned on telling him she had a fever annoyed Neji. Hinata had arrived home from a long solo mission, being a jounin. If Neji hadn't been keen enough, he wouldn't have noticed her staggering as she walked toward her room. He immediately approached her without saying anything and touched her forehead. It hadn't even taken a second before he withdrew his hand. She was really burning up—almost literally.

After that, he convinced her to lie down. Thankfully, she was not in the mood to protest. She was tired from the mission…and very ill.

Hiashi and Hanabi weren't home and would come back after a few weeks. And being the next closest to Hinata in the Hyuuga clan, Neji had to take care of her whether he liked it or not—which he didn't really mind. It was his duty to protect her. This was part of his duty.

He heard Hinata groan and shift slightly on the bed. Neji turned to look at her and found her staring back at him with half-lidded eyes.

"Hinata-sama, are you feeling comfortable?" Neji asked softly, not wanting his voice to sound too loud for the sick Hinata.

She gave him sweet smile that seemed to suit no one but her. She opened her mouth, not to answer but to say, "I'm thirsty, Neji nii-san. Bring me a glass of water please."

Neji froze. He had been warned, yes. But hearing a demand from his never-demanding-sweet-little-cousin was a first for him. All the preparing he made before entering her room just went down the drain.

Hinata eyed him curiously. "Nii-san?"

Well, at least she said the word "please".

Neji just nodded, unable to say anything, and left the room. It didn't take a minute when he returned with a glass of water. He placed the glass at the table beside the bed and helped Hinata sit up. Then, he gave the glass for her to drink.

"Thank you, nii-san" Hinata said as she emptied the glass and gave it back to Neji who took it and placed it on the table.

He smiled. At least she hadn't lost her manners. That was more than enough for him to be able to endure this "obeying" stuff.

"Neji nii-san, I'm hungry. I want to eat cinnamon rolls" Hinata said.

Caught off guard by another demand, Neji looked at Hinata with wide-eyes. But then, he sighed and complied. Good thing Hinata still had those rolls stocked on the fridge so he won't have to go out and buy some.

Neji returned with the cinnamon rolls she asked placed on a plate. He handed it to her and all was quiet as Hinata ate. He watched her as she took a bite of the sweet roll, munch slowly and swallow it down. Ever since he was little, he always found Hinata as cute…and now wasn't an exception. In fact, she's more than cute already. She was beautiful.

"Neji nii-san, I want an apple" Hinata demanded yet again.

He gave her a nod and left once more.

* * *

One week had already passed.

Scratch that.

One "it-felt-like-a-millennium" week passed. Friends of Hinata and Neji visited them, of course, hearing about Hinata's condition.

Neji had never felt so envious in his life. When Naruto and the others came to visit, Hinata turned back to being the Hinata who never demanded anything. But, once all of their friends had gone, she turned into the demanding Hinata once again.

It was infuriating and highly excruciating!

Neji became so close—repeat—_so close_ to pulling all of his hair out! He had to endure the back-and-forth travel from Hinata's room to wherever-her-demands-lead-him places. And the Hyuuga compound was seriously _not_ a small place to wander about. The least number of travels Neji had to make was about…hmm…just about thirty times per day.

He had even begun to take a liking to Shikamaru's word…

Troublesome.

"Neji nii-san," Hinata called to him in a meek voice.

For some reason, Neji hadn't been able to stop himself. He _loudly_ sighed in exasperation _and_ almost yelled when he asked, "What?"

His not-so-sudden change in tone made Hinata scurry behind her lavender bed cover.

Realizing what he had just done, Neji took a deep breath and calmed himself. "I apologize, Hinata-sama. I…" he paused. Then, he decided to ask instead, "What is it that you wanted, Hinata-sama? Another glass of water perhaps?"

Hinata shook her head and dropped the blanket she was still cowering from. All of a sudden, she smiled and raised both of her arms to Neji who was currently standing beside the bed.

"Hinata-sama?" was all Neji could let out at the moment.

"Neji nii-san, hug me?" Hinata asked oh-so-sweetly that made Neji look away while blushing slightly.

Oh, the look on her face. She was just too cute! The pleading eyes a.k.a puppy dog eyes she showed him—Neji swore that she learned from Kiba—was very..._very_…hard to resist. She was opening her arms to him, asking him to hug her.

For the love of—ugh! She was just asking for a hug. There'd be no harm to it.

Slowly, Neji sat down on the edge of the bed and hugged Hinata. She giggled softly, which made Neji smile. Hinata was still a little warm, but at least not as worse as last week had been.

Knowing this, Neji felt relieved.

He pulled away after a long while. He didn't miss the small pout Hinata did at the separation. But it disappeared as a smile replaced it once again.

And he knew she was going to demand again.

"Neji nii-san," Hinata began.

Saw that coming…

"Kiss me?"

Neji sighed. "Okay…wait, what?!" he shouted incredulously at Hinata who slightly flinched at his tone.

"Kiss me please?" Her eyes were gleaming at him.

At this point, Neji couldn't stop his face from turning beet red.

"_Calm down, Neji. Calm down, Neji. Calm down, Neji…" _his mind kept replaying.

She didn't specify where she wanted him to kiss her. So he was safe to just give her a small kiss at the back of her hand, right?

"Okay, Hinata-sama. Please give me your hand" he said as he reached out a hand to Hinata.

But she only shook her head. "That won't be necessary, Neji nii-san. I want a kiss on the _lips._ Please kiss me on the lips" she said as she looked at him with hopeful eyes.

His face that just started to return to its normal color turned red once again. "H-H-H-Hinata-sama?! Th-that's outrageous!" he stammered out of embarrassment.

Hinata cocked her head to the side. "Why?" she asked innocently. "You're a guy and I'm a girl. It's not outrageous, nii-san."

"N-no, not that" Neji said. He breathed in and breathed out a few times before continuing, "Hinata-sama, we can't do something like that. We're cousins. We don't kiss our cousins that way."

All of a sudden, Neji heard a sniff.

Hinata was crying.

Of course, Neji panicked. "H-Hinata-sama, what's the matter?"

She sniffed. "Neji nii-san…doesn't…love me!" she softly wailed.

"That's not true, Hinata-sama. Of course, I love you!" Neji blurted out before he could think.

"Then why won't you kiss me?!"

"I told you we—" Neji's excuse got cut off as Hinata cried louder. The tears in her eyes trickled continuously down her cheeks and dripped silently on her blanket. Neji tried to think of things to make her stop crying.

He ended up thinking of none…but one.

Neji gently caressed Hinata's wet cheeks. "Fine, Hinata-sama" he gently said despite her loud crying.

As soon as he called her name, Hinata gradually sobered. She stared back at Neji, still sniffing.

Neji looked away, unable to hold his gaze on her as he said, "I'll kiss you…"

Hinata's eyes widened. Then, she smiled.

Neji took this as his cue and he started, ever so slowly, to lean down. He can feel Hinata's warm breath against his lips as he claimed her own plump ones. He kissed her slowly, tasting her.

She was sweet.

Like her favorite cinnamon rolls.

But Neji had once tasted those sticky stuff. And he can tell Hinata's lips were better.

_Way _better…

He pulled away, almost abruptly. For a second there, he almost lost himself. And for the first time since Hinata's fever, Neji concluded something.

Obeying Hinata's demand was, after all, a dangerous thing…

…like her tempting sweet pink lips.

* * *

Another week had passed and Hinata had completely recovered.

The strange thing was she completely forgot what had happened to her during the time she had fever.

The _stranger_ thing was Neji hadn't spoken much to her since.

And every time he did, the _strangest _thing happens…

He blushes.


End file.
